


Arachnophobia

by SamTheGreatandPowerful



Series: Liz and Nick [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheGreatandPowerful/pseuds/SamTheGreatandPowerful





	Arachnophobia

Elizabeth hated spiders, ever since her older brother, James pet tarantula got loose and decided her bowl of cereal was a comfy place to stay. She almost ate the fuzzy thing. It's beady eyes, furry legs, and gigantic body really freaked her out. They were unnatural. What other creature had eight legs and had sticky web-y things shoot out of it? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! No other creature on Earth had that, centipedes and millipedes being the only exception, but that was more than eight, that was for sure!

There was a reason that Nick's pet tarantula (George) was kept on the other side of the house. It never, ever, ever, never came on tour with them. It stayed with Nick's cousin, Evan. Evan was a tall, red-head with tightly curled hair, he always complained ("It's always tangled." "The color is atrocious!" etc.), but to be honest their dogs stayed with Evan as well. Nick's large German Shepard, Micheal, and his mild- mannered, but loyal enough to take a bullet for them, Doberman – Pinscher Luci, did not like George either, so she felt she was well justified in not mourning the creepy, unnatural thing when one of them, they never found out which one, ate half the fuzz ball. Not the half with the head though, it's cold, lifeless, beady eyes were well and truly lifeless now


End file.
